


Paradise Picnic

by Skykes



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Earth C, Fluff, Gay, Jake has somewhat control of his powers at this point in time, M/M, Post SBURB, dirk has gay thoughts, its fucking gay, jake says some gay shit, just good feelings all around, very very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 18:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15891744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skykes/pseuds/Skykes
Summary: Jake takes Dirk out on the picnic of a lifetime





	Paradise Picnic

When he'd mentioned picnic, Dirk wasn't expecting that meant Jake English would want to pack up and go hiking out in the woods to potentionally get lost on a day where it was cloudy and looked like it was going to *rain*, and yet there they were, marching through the forest with one huge basket of goodies, ye old fashioned picnic blanket draped over Jake's broad shoulder like some sorta red and white checkered cape. He was grinning so brightly the sun couldn't match up on the brightest day. It was really fucking clear he was stoked for this.

Dirk liked seeing him like that. It sent butterflies to his stomach like that one paramore song describes. *I'm Into You*. Yeah. That's the one. He looked up at the sky, squinting and frowning. It really did look like it was going to rain and they had no fucking umbrellas. Bullshit.  
"So what exactly do we do if it starts raining, nature survival master?" Dirk asked, looking at Jake. Jake glanced over to him, still brightly smiling. "What do you mean 'what do we do'? There are trees!"

"Trees. How could I fucking forget."

Jake tsked and shook his head. "You have no clue how effective a forest canopy is at sheilding the ground from the rain."

Dirk rolled his eyes. "Not enough that we won't get wet at all."

"A little rain has never hurt anyone!" Jake scoffed before turning to continue walking. "...Besides your ridiculous hairstyle." He tried to add under his breath but Dirk definitely caught that. He elbowed him in the side. "You *suck* at whispering."

"What was that, dearest?" Jake pretended to be oblivious. Dirk gave him an aggressive side-eye but couldn't help but smirk just a tiny bit. "Where are we going anyway? It feels like we've been walking for hours. Is there a specific place or are we lost or something?" Dirk was growing impatient. And hungry.  
"Oh goodness- stop your persistent squabbling! I know where we are! And, it's a surprise, mind you, so shush! shushshush!"

Dirk stuck his tongue out at him but just continued walking. He glanced at Jake's free hand, which looked painfully empty. Just gonna slip his own hand in there. Yeah. That's good. Jake's hands were warm and rough, like always. Sometimes Dirk wondered if he actively warmed them. For handholding purposes? Nah he wouldn't do something as corny as that. 

Eventually they came to a clearing that had a small, shining pond beside it. Shining because there was sunlight *only* in the clearing. Dirk gave Jake an incredulous look and Jake just fucking grinned and waggled his brows. The absolute bastard.

The clearing was beautiful. There were brown and white rabbits grazing by a patch of flowers, the grass was the greenest Dirk had ever seen grass, and the whole scene looked like it could be an oil painting from a vintage disney movie background. It was goddamn astonishing. He could almost hear the dramatic yet beautiful violin strings. 

Jake gave Dirk's hand a little squeeze. "Surprise! Do you like it?" He stared at Dirk expectantly. Dirk tried to remember how to speak. "...It's...It's gorgeous? I don't know what you want me to say. Uh...Good job?"

Jake let out a little laugh, sweet as honey to Dirk's ears. Then Dirk found himself suddenly being dragged and he remembered to walk forward again. Jake was kind and stopped to allow him to regain his footing. "I'd bet my right leg you're a little shocked right now!"

"You're OPed dude. Way too OPed." Dirk said in response. Which caused Jake to laugh again. Well, Dirk was glad at least someone was finding this funny. 

They sat down by a single cherry blossom tree- *cherry blossom. Fucking cherry blossom. Could that even grow there?* and Jake laid out the blanket, then started to take out the food. They had some danishes of different flavors, cupcakes, sandwiches, and Jake even managed to bring a tea kit along. Dirk wondered how he'd even use that out here, but then remembered that his husband is the god-of-fucking-hope and he can do anything he wants.

"What to start with, my dazzling sunflower?" Jake declared proudly. "Personally, I'm eyeing those cupcakes. They look just scrumptious!"

"I'm gonna be healthy and have lunch before dessert." Dirk teased, picking up a ham and cheese sandwich. "My, Dirk! So straight and narrow! Live a little!" Jake exclaimed sarcastically before unwrapping a chocolate cupcake with vanilla icing and taking a bite. Once again, Dirk felt the corners of his lips twitch up. 

Suddenly, there was the loud sound of thunder outside of their little circle of paradise. It made him jump a little and Jake stifled a laugh. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Dirk said around a mouthful of his sandwich. "That was just really sudden and I should have been expecting it." He felt kind of embarrassed. It was just a storm. "Yeah." Jake shifted closer to Dirk and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "The main event is about to start."

Main event? Dirk raised a brow but didn't say anything. He just leaned against Jake and watched as the storm began.   
Soon rain began pouring outside of Jake's magic meadow. The storm was normal. There was nothing fantastic about it, yet Dirk couldn't help but find himself entranced by the force of mother nature. The lightning strikes, the thunder. The rain that would give the plants in the forest nutrients to help it stay alive. He could say something corny right now.

But he decided against it. He liked this. Just being quiet with Jake and watching nature do it's work. It was one of the most calming things...Ever. He took Jake's hand in his again, and felt at peace.


End file.
